Always in your arms
by AyaxRoses
Summary: A one-shot revolving around, Ruri and Shun's past before the event of Ruri's kidnapping. A look into the happier times for these two, and their incredibly accepting and understanding friend Yuto. Shun x Ruri, Ruri/Shun. Warning: Consensual sibling incest/ consanguineous love!


_This is a Shun x Ruri fiction, not as friends or pure platonic sibling love But this centers on the idea of these two being in a serious and consensual romantic relationship, they are in love with each other. BrotherxSister, aka incest between siblings._

 _I recommend listening to Boa's "Only One" it is a beautifully tragic song that inspired the feel for this story._

* * *

You look at her, as if she's fragile, as though the smallest flick of your finger, uncontrolled could shatter her to pieces. Although you know better, your arms instinctively clench tighter to the form in your arms. Those beautiful eyes flutter open, and at last those dark violet orbs reveal themselves. Her body is held so tightly in your arms, you flush red as your arms slowly loosen a little.

You hear her laugh, as if it is the sweetest song the heavens can offer you to hear, and you find yourself fighting back tears.

Her eyes seem to shine, as she looks up at you and only at you. Your right arm is wrapped behind her upper back, pulling her close to your chest instinctively, and your left arm holds her under her knees. Her body rests against yours, she's sitting in your lap. The curve of your lips traces up, and she mirrors it. Although, you reason, only infinitely more beautiful.

"Ruri," is all you can say. Her slender arms, wrap around your neck, and her soft, delicate lips silence yours before another word can be spoken.

She is impossibly close. "I love you so much, Shun", her lips barely touch the corner of your ear, and she breathes more loving words against your skin, your neck, your shoulder, and lastly right over your heart.

Your arms fight and lose the battle of holding her tighter in the embrace, she gasps. Just a few more minutes, you remember yourself mumbling, as that angelic laugh escapes her lips once more.

"Ruri, I love you," you hear yourself speak, wondering if it was even audible. Did you just think the words? Or- She sighs, so content, her arms now surrounding your shoulders, and her face is flushed against your chest. She heard you.

She is your angel, your taste of light and goodness, on this Ra forsaken planet. You can feel the heat flaring up against your cheeks, as those light blue straps from her dress shift, as she hugs you tighter.

Ruri... She is your sister. Your family, tied to you by blood. She is your lover, one you cannot live without.

It's hard to tell whose heart started beating in such a calming melody, but you soon find yourselves in perfect sync.

The moment couldn't last long enough, but you find yourself sigh hearing a knock at your door. Your hold tightens around her instinctively, unsure for a moment what to think. She laughs lightly at this, her lips press against your cheek.

"It's me," a low, soft voice calls out to you both. You find yourself letting out a breath, as you relax in your hold on her.

"Yuto, you can come in," her voice is so gentle, and you hear the door open quickly, closing soon after.

"Ah, I'm glad you two are okay", Yuto speaks so sincerely, his eyes glazed with kindness, and he walks in. He walks, taking a few steps into your "new" makeshift home, and pulls out a few snacks from the counter, before pulling out a chair. He sits down, a light tinge of pink stains his cheeks, as he looks over you two, but still he smiles.

It's just the three of you. Together you are family. During such desperate times, you still find hope looking at these two. Your lips form a smile.

You realize now how close you are, your Ruri, her legs are laid perpendicular to your own, arms are still loosely around your shoulder blades, and her head is against your chest. She's sitting in your lap, and you find your arms around her upper back and waist.

You hear Yuto laugh, as both you and your sister scramble into a less intimate…position, your foreheads knock against each other. Both you and Ruri groan at the sharp sensation. You see her cheeks are flared red, as much as you feel your own.

Your friend continues, "We should still be safe here, for the time being. I haven't seen any fusion summons near here. It seems they prefer taking their time destroying every inch of a town before moving forward," his words are bitter, and you see him grasp roughly at the light purple strands of hair, hanging over his temples.

You see his teeth clench, and then feel a familiar hand grasp your own tightly. You lean over your sister, your angel, your everything…and find your lips caressing the top of her head. "I'll protect you", you promise. No matter what you will never stop fighting until, your family can live in peace.

You hear footsteps, as your friend places down the empty bag of food on the counter. He walks over, to you both, kneeling before you and your angel. You feel his hand, placed down gently, over you and your sister's joined hands.

It is the three of you against the world. Your families have long ago been taken by those Fusion bastards!

You find yourself lucky to have your angel and best friend, now sitting on either side of you.

There's a comfortable silence, and you feel a brief moment of peace. Where you and your family can be at ease, be themselves, for a moment.

The weight of your sister's head falling against your shoulder is felt. She nuzzles against your neck. You turn to see your best friend, who holds nothing but kindness in his eyes.

* * *

You find no signs of loathing, no words of judgment, and wonder if he had known even before then. To see someone so intimate with their own flesh and blood, surely you expected, rejection or disappointment. It never came.

He always held that soft, open expression in his eyes. It had been a few months prior, he walked into their shelter, both you and your Ruri in a close embrace, lips moving softly against each other.

Your dear friend, Yuto's greys eyes widened a fraction, but he didn't seem all that surprised. He was quiet, as your friend always had been. Towards the end of the day, he said to you both, "I'm happy. You two really do love each other,"

Later that evening, you had talked it over, Ruri preparing herself a bath after another grueling day of fighting.

"You don't have to pretend it's all right" you had said that night, eyes downcast.

"I'm not," he had nodded, eyes deadly serious, their usual grey hue darkened. "But I can't find myself to consider this all wrong. There are the people out there, like those Fusion users-", he spat out the words like a curse, "They harm others, destroy lives, and families as if it's a game. And to them that's all it ever has been. There's evil in this world, sins. Right and Wrong, I'm not sure I entirely understand", he says grasping your hand in his, and your eyes lock, "But what you and Ruri have, it's love. I could never feel that love to be wrong. And certainly not a wrong, anywhere near comparable, to what I feel around those who have taken so many of our loved ones away. Forbidden or not. I can't find myself to find myself against your love that seems so natural. Besides," and he smiles at you, voice firm, "You two deserve some happiness…"

All you can respond with is, "Thank you," and you vow once again to do whatever it takes to bring your family to a place of peace and happiness. Yuto, you and your Ruri.

* * *

It's a nice quiet evening, as you sit around a small wooden table. Your sister looks at you so tenderly, with those soft violet eyes. You fight the urge to brush those light purple strands of hair away from her face. Yet there's something so precious about the way it looks, so perfectly imperfect.

"This is really good Ruri," your friend compliments, holding a now empty wooden bowl in front of him. You nod in agreement, still taking your time tasting the warm light cream colored soup.

She smiles, a bit of pink stains her cheeks as she says, "Thank you,"

The three of you have managed to make it this far, but still every day felt too surreal. So fragile. You helped with the cleaning, after the meal. Smirking as you would notice your Ruri doing something as simple as splashing the mildly-warm water at your face. "You were staring again," you hear her say, and you can't seem to form any words, her lips curve into a gentle, relaxed smile.

"I'm heading to bed," you hear Yuto call out, a hand covering his mouth to stifle his yawn, as he vanishes into a small room, closing the door behind him.

You're alone now with her. She smiles, face flushing, and you find yourself wondering if her thoughts have matched yours.

You finish drying the dishes with her by your side, occasionally glancing to see that breathtaking smile. One you can't believe is directed towards you, and only you.

Both you and your angel finish with the mundane work, and before you know it, you're holding her close. Your arms wrap around her waist from behind, and her back rests against your chest. Your heart is beating rapidly, and you bury your face into her neck. Those shimmering dark purple locks of her hair cascade, over your face, like a waterfall.

"I love you, Ruri," you say, as she tilts her head to the side giving you better access. You pull her close, planting a soft kiss upon her neck. She shivers, and slowly turns to face you. She leans up, just as you lean down and your lips meet again in a tender kiss.

You can't be for sure how many days can last like this. How many moments you'll be able to hold her so close. So you live every day as if it's your last, and it very well could be.

She's not weak, and in fact she's incredibly strong. But that's not why you protect her. You protect her, out of love, out of necessity. Like the air you breathe. Besides living a world without her makes you feel so terribly weak.

Your lips have parted, and you now look into her eyes. With that one look you vow to spend your life, fighting for her happiness.

* * *

Her arms hang around your neck, and you find yourself being swept up in such a feeling. She smiles, seeing you completely under her spell, and suddenly you are rushing to the privacy of your shared room.

Dark purple strands of hair fall in front of your face, as she leans as close as possible against you. Her lips are against yours meeting in a deep, passionate kiss. Ruri is the one to take your heart by storm, to lead you into the endless abyss of passion, as you feel your bodies connecting.

Steadily you two make your way into the bedroom. You notice her closing the door with a soft kick, and she's moves her arm towards the door, her slender fingers turn the lock.

You smile against her, and your lips meet again in a soft kiss, so chaste, and so natural.

She moves her arms from around your neck, and guides your hands to her shoulders. Your fingers grasp the delicate straps of her sky blue dress, and you can't help but ask again. "Is this alright?" your voice is barely above a whisper.

She smiles at you, pressing her lips against yours quickly, nodding her head and adding, "There's nothing that has ever felt more alright. I need you, Shun.." her lips trail against your neck, planting soft kisses. She guides your joined hands together pulling down the dress.

Your sister, your lover, your…everything.

She's exposed before you, the light garment falling to the floor. She has just her simple white bra underneath, straps hanging loosely now, and with her matching panties. "Ruri…" you breathe, captivated by her.

She continues to take the lead, as you find yourself lost in the moment. Her hands reach behind her back, unhooking her own bra. Her soft pale breasts are exposed before you, and only you. "You're so beautiful…" you murmur feeling her tugging at your dark blue shirt, and you lift your arms above your head.

She removes the fabric, throwing it to the ground, as her gentle fingers begin working feverishly, undoing the belt, and buttons on your slacks. She leans up against you, your chests both exposed and connecting, as she kisses you senseless. Her tongue licks your lips, before entering your mouth. Soon you find your own tongue moving with hers, exploring the cavern of her delicate mouth.

She smirks against your lips, now pulling down your dark grey slacks to your ankles. You find yourself unable to fight the feelings, as the remaining boxers underneath are pulled down right after. All the while she holds you in a captivating kiss. You find yourself stepping out of the remaining clothes around your ankles, leaving them scattered on the floor.

One thing led to another, and you're suddenly holding her. "Ruri," you breathe her name, your lips part, and the second after you find your arms around her waist, and under her knees. You carry her princess style to your shared bed. Her back meets the mattress.

She bends her legs, with her knees pointed towards the ceiling, and you find yourself calling her name again. "Ruri", you say as your new mantra.

Her hands grasp for your own as again she guides your own to the elastic hem around her undergarment. "I love you," she calls, and you both pull off the last remaining piece of clothing between you two.

You smile, hovering over her, leaning in to kiss her. She lets you take control, her arms encircle your shoulders. "Shun", she breathes your name, and you truly feel alive.

The night followed with gentle caresses, and you remember kissing her from her lips, and on every inch of her exposed body. She moans, her back arches against your touch, and you find your lips against her opening.

She's unable to hold back the cries of pleasure, as you kiss the lips covering her sensitive opening. She rocks her hips against you, but then you feel her hands grasp the aqua strands of hair upon your head. You look up at her, and she pulls you up so your lips meet once more. "Shun, I can't wait any longer," she says beautifully, eyes in a glossy mix of love and lust.

You comply, angling yourself between her legs, as you softly kiss her breasts before proceeding further. You final enter inside of her, feeling the perfectly welcoming and warmth surrounding you. You lay on top of her, and find yourselves lost in each other, calling out each others' name.

There you are whispering sweet whispers of love and promise into her ear, as you move yourself in and out of her. She cries out, and the suddenly your slow gentle pace increases, until you both are unable to see or think of anything outside of this moment.

Both you and her have climaxed, you kiss her lips once more, before sliding out of her body, relishing in how perfect you fit within her.

"Ruri, I love you…so much," you hear yourself saying, tears perhaps glossing over your eyes. She turns to lay against you, her head nuzzling against your chest, and you hold her close once more.

Your arms wrap around her waist, and she whispers, "I love you too", yawning slightly.

It was uncertain of what the next day would bring for you both, for your family. However, you reaffirm once again, that you will do whatever it takes to fulfill that dream. Of one day living together, in peace.

To have a future of peace, and happiness, to have your irreplaceable best friend at your side, to hold your dearest Ruri this close, those things will always be worth fighting for. One day you'll achieve that, you promise again, eyes blinking tiredly and you realize she's fallen asleep. You give in for the night, and find yourself falling asleep, holding her impossibly close.

Hoping for that future, where you can guarantee her safety, Always in Your Arms.


End file.
